WHAAA?
by Valeria Aurelia
Summary: This is a collection of stupid, short stories/drabbles(however you want to call them) that I made just for laughs. WARNING: Extremely funny and stupid! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!


**Hey, y'all! So, this is a series of fanfictions of drabbles(I mean, not really because it's not gonna be _exactly_ 100 words in length) that I've been dying to make! It's not so bad, even though I have lots of fanfictions I need to finish(or at least get farther ahead in), but if you miss one, it means nothing. They're just stupid, short stories I have in mind that I write when I'm bored. And for those of you who have read _Animus_, there is going to be a special scene just for y'all! Ah! I'm so excited for that chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER! ****This wonderful story belongs to the genius we all call our leader, master, and god. Oda-sensei!**

**DISCLAIMER! My best friend, Strix Pulvis made the cover page! I thought it was so hilar-lar, that I had to make it my cover! **

**Anyway! I hope you enjoy my new drabble-fanfiction! Thank you!**

* * *

"Birthdays... Ugh! How _dare_ they make _another_ holiday with two words meeting and saying, 'Hey! Missed ya, man! Why don't we hang out for, I don't know, _forever_!' And thus... created the compound word. I mean, there's _Christmas_. Christ-mas, not really sure what 'mas' means, but if there's really word in there somewhere, it's a compound! And the worst one of all! St. Patrick's Day...! The day where all Irishmen get to pat Rick! Whoever _Rick_ is! For Oda's Sake, people! You don't even _know_ Rick! Stop patting him! Actually! Scratch that! People don't pat Rick anymore! They _pinch_ him! Ugh! I can't take it! Have mercy! Please! _**HELP**** RICK!**_"

The Strawhats all stared at Zoro in disbelief. "I-Is that you, Zoro?"

"Of course it's me! I'm just saying, it's _not_ my birthday!" Zoro snapped.

"Riiiight..." Luffy said as he slowly pushed the large cake away. "Okay, you don't have to have the cake if you don't want it but... We're celebrating your birthday."

"No!" Zoro said as he stood up. "What do you not understand about, 'It's not my birthday'!" And he started to walk out of the galley.

"No~! Zoro~!" Luffy screamed as he grabbed Zoro's shirt and started to be dragged along with him.

"Luffy! Let go!" Zoro yelled as he pulled Luffy off and walked out of the room.

Luffy looked at the floor as he pounded his fist into the ground. He then slowly looked up with a scary, dark face. "You can't escape fear..._ Zoro_...!"

* * *

"Geez...! What got into them?" Zoro muttered as he trekked up the side of a mountain. He walked on for quite some time, before reaching the very top. There, he found something very strange, however. Several men patting and pinching a man in the middle of their circle. "Rick...!"

The red-heads pinched and pulled at Rick's face as they chuckled and laughed in a very creepy way. The men all wore green(strangely) and said to the tortured man, "This is what ye get for not wearing green, laddie!"

"I'm sorry! I always forget!" Rick pleaded. "Spare me~!"

"Nay, laddie!" The Irishman declared.

Suddenly, all of the Irishmen fell to the ground. In their place stood the cool, big, green **_Zoro_**...! Rick looked at him in awe. "Who are you?"

Zoro stared at him firmly, until he said, "The Destroyer of St. Patrick's Day...!"

Rick cried tears of joy as he said, "Thank you...!"

"No," Zoro said. "Thank _you_. For teaching us the true meaning of St. Patrick's Day, and for reminding children what happens when you... don't wear _green_...!"

Suddenly, Luffy, Usopp, Nami, and Sanji popped up from the bushes screaming, "THAT WAS A _STUPID _FIRST CHAPTER!"

"Whaa~?" Zoro sounded.

* * *

**Jahaha! Okay, okay. I know that was like the stupidest thing you probably will ever read by me. And it was really short. But that was just an intro. Most of the chapters will be so stupid, that they're hilarious(that's... just my humor... I'm _sorry_...!). And a lot of them will have Sabo in them. Like the next chapter will be with him and it will be _hilar-lar~_! **

**Say 'I' if you just came here because of the cover! Jaha! Thought so...!**

**Also, if you're Irish, please don't feel offended by this. I'm Irish as well(I don't live in Ireland though, Stalkers!). I made it Zoro destroying St. Patrick's Day because he's a Green-Man getting revenge on the Green-Holiday.**

**Well, I hope you thought this was stupid. And I hope you will read the next chapter when it comes out(even though it was so stupid and made no sense what-so-ever). **

**VALETE!**


End file.
